ME: Drell (race)
The drell are a reptile-like race that were rescued from their dying homeworld by the hanar following first contact between the two. Since then, the drell have remained loyal to the hanar for their camaraderie and have fit comfortably into galactic civilization. Historical Information The drell ancestors emerged from dry, rocky deserts on the barren world of Rakhana. Eight centuries ago, the already-arid drell homeworld began its swift descent into lifelessness due to disastrous industrial expansion. At the time, the drell lacked interstellar flight capacity, and with their population bursting at 11 billion they faced certain doom. It was around two centuries ago that the hanar made first contact with the drell race. In the following ten years, the hanar would transport a total of 375,000 drell to the hanar homeworld, Kahje. The remaining billions left on Rakhana would perish on their dying planet, warring against each other for diminishing resources. The drell now thrive co-existing with the hanar and have been a part of the galactic civilization for roughly two centuries. The debt of gratitude that the drell owe the hanar is referred to as the Compact, which the drell fulfill by taking on tasks that the hanar find difficult, such as combat. Any drell may refuse to serve, but as being requested to serve is a great honor, few turn down the offer. Biological Information Drell are omnivorous reptile-like humanoids with an average lifespan of 85 galactic standard years. Drell appearance is very similar to asari and humans, but their muscle tissue is slightly denser, giving them a wiry strength. Although many of their more reptilian features are concealed, their hyoid bone, located in their throats, is particularly developed. This allows them to inflate their throats and produce vocal sounds outside of the human range. Their skin is apparently infused with a venom mild enough to be served in drinks. They also have two sets of eyelids, akin to crocodiles. The inner lid is milky white and closes from the left and right, while the outer lid is black and closes from top and bottom. Much like humans or asari, drell possess the ability to shed tears. Racial Stats *+2 Dexterity, ''+2 Strength,'' -2'' Charisma, ''-2 Constitution *'Medium:' As Medium creatures, Drell have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size *'Speed:' A Drell's base land speed is 6 metres *'Boon of Rakhana': Drell gain a +5 bonus on all checks made to resist heat effects and reduce the Hazardous level of any heat-related environment by 1. *'Eidetic Memory:' A Drells memory allows them to recall anything they lived, heard, seen or sensed with perfect detail. The memory is so detailed they can even remember the humidity of the air or the smell of a situation that occurred years ago. This powerful features gives them a strong sense of self, thus granting a +2 bonus to Will saves. Drell commonly refer to fond memories to relieve themselves of pain, this grants them a +2 bonus on all saves against pain effects. *'''Hyoid Throat Bone: '''Thanks to their special hyoid bone in their throats, Drell can inflate their throats thus becoming more resistant to suffocation. They gain a +4 bonus on saves against suffocation effects. Category:Mass Effect